


Being Blue is Better Than Being Over It, Lieutenant

by Caelan_Books



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Androids, CyberLife (Detroit: Become Human), Detroit Police Department (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Deviants (Detroit: Become Human), Eden Club (Detroit: Become Human), Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-06-30 18:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15757017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caelan_Books/pseuds/Caelan_Books
Summary: When Connor and Hank are caught in an investigation that leaves Hank severely injured, Connor is accused of injuring Hank himself. After the deviant Androids take most of the spare blue blood in the Detroit area and Cyberlife goes on lockdown, the police have no choice but to imprison Connor until supplies can be flown in. Detective Gavin Reed takes over the deviant case, while Hank is in hospital. Connor is conflicted. His orders were to stay put, but he needs to see Hank.An alternative story of how Connor became a deviant.





	1. Chapter 1

Connor’s LED blinked. He stopped flipping the coin in his fingers and tapped Hank lightly on the shoulder. Hank dragged his gaze from his screen.  
“Sorry to bother you, Lieutenant,” Said Connor, “But I have just received information on a deviant downtown, I think we should go check it out.”  
“Eden club?” Hank seemed monumentally unimpressed by the new case. It had been several weeks since their first encounter with a deviant together, Hank was starting to get rather bored.  
“Yes,” Connor confirmed, “Only one witness, the owner.”  
“Well, let’s go then.” Hank left his seat and pulled on his mud stained coat. He muttered something to himself as he walked out of the office with Connor on his trail.  
They said nothing as they opened the car doors and slid into their respective seats. Hank was being oddly formal with Connor. He had just been replaced a few days earlier, he supposed it had had an emotional effect on Hank.  
The car chundered down the streets of Detroit, passing snow covered sidewalks and lamp posts. People passed with their androids, wrapped up in thick coats, one of the technologies that had not seemed to advance over the years.  
The streets became darker and gloomier as they reached downtown Detroit. Rain created splotches in the snow and ran down the gutters in the road, washing it away. People hid their faces with their hoods, pulling them taught across their heads and quickening their pace. The rain became heavier as the two detectives got closer to the Eden Club. Advertisements were poorly pasted on every wall and fewer androids appeared.  
They ground to a halt outside of the club, a notice of closure hung in the glass door, framed by purple lights. Hank took no notice and stepped forwards, the door slid open to allow him and Connor inside.  
“Lieutenant,” The owner greeted them with a solemn expression.  
“Jason,” Hank nodded, “Could you tell us what happened then?”  
“Well,” he said, “I was just opening up when I saw an android running to the basement. He had something in his hand, it was glowing, I think.”  
“We’ll get right to it, then.” Hank turned to Connor, who had been standing patiently.  
“I’ll do a quick scan, for thirium, see what I can do.” he replied touching his LED. “There are traces on the door to this room and on the floor here.” He pointed to the base of one of the Androids, knelt down and dabbed his finger into it. He raised it to his lips.  
“Connor, what have I told you about analysing,”  
“Sorry, Lieutenant, I’ll do it more discreetly next time.” he replied, lowering his finger and wiping the thirium in his leg. Connor rose to his feet and examined the android. Blue blood dripped from it’s temple, there was no LED.  
“This android is missing it’s LED.” Connor said, turning to Hank, who looked back at him in mild confusion.  
“Is that why the deviant broke in? To remove it?” he moved to have a closer look at the damaged android. It was still moving like every other android, having not noticed the missing component.  
“If it is, I must know what’s behind that door.” Connor pointed again to the door with traces of thirium. He looked at Jason for an answer.  
The owner caught onto this and said, “Uh, that door just leads to more androids that we have in storage. I’m not sure you’ll find anything.”  
Connor walked to the door and held his hand up, the door slid open and closed behind him. He heard the muffled voice of Hank before it opened again. He switched the light on and they flickered to life.  
Androids were lined up along in rows, standing stagnant. The rest of the room had spare parts and looked vaguely like a very large workshop. They took a closer look at the Androids in the front row. All of their LEDs were missing.  
“Connor?”  
“Yes, lieutenant?”  
“Why, would a deviant want to remove the LEDs of other androids?” Hank crossed his arms.  
“I suppose, the LED is the mark of an android, the only thing that outwardly separates us from humans. To deviants, it’s the first step of truly being separate from control by humans.”  
There was a rustle in the room. Something fell on the floor with a loud clang. Their heads whipped around to see the cause and saw a faint figure in the darkness. Hank pulled out his gun.  
“Stay behind me, Connor.” Hank advanced to the source of the noise with his gun raised. Connor followed cautiously.  
There was a gunshot, but not from Hank’s gun. Red thick blood stained his jacket shoulder and he clutched it tightly. The deviant ran from it’s position and away from the cops.  
“Lieutenant!” Connor knelt down and applied pressure to Hank’s shoulder.  
“Go! It’s fucking getting away, Connor!” He pushed Connor off of him and he started to run in the same direction as the deviant.  
Connor ran through rows upon rows of androids, following the sounds of the other android. It toppled large crates but he jumped over them. A wall was coming up ahead, the deviant should have stopped.  
He slowed his pace and came to a halt. Connor looked around and couldn’t see anything. The room was flooded with light but the deviant had gone. He walked up to the concrete wall and examined the traces of blue blood, it was from several different androids.  
Connor was suddenly forced to the wall’s rough surface. The deviant had pushed him and was holding a gun to his head. Connor jabbed his elbow backwards into it’s gut and the gun clattered to the floor.  
The deviant retaliated and hit Connor’s head against the wall, he used all of his strength to flip himself around so that he faced the deviant. It pulled him to the floor so he was pinned down by his arms. Connor tried to kick the deviant, it dodged and pulled down a rack of supplies on his legs. He couldn’t move.  
“I’ll free you.” the deviant took a screwdriver from his pocket and brought it to Connor’s temple. It pressed down to get an edge on the LED. The deviant used it’s free hand to cover Connor’s neck and hold his head down.  
Bang.  
The deviant’s face started to drip with cobalt blue blood. A bullet wound in the head had shut it down.  
Connor pushed it off of himself and pulled the rack back to its original position. Hank collapsed with the gun still in his hand.  
“Lieutenant!”


	2. Chapter 2

A large red stain spread across Hank’s shoulder, Connor applied pressure to it to stop the bleeding but nothing would work. He took off Hank’s jacket and his shirt and tore off a thick strip of fabric. Connor wrapped it tightly around his shoulder to stem the flow of thick red liquid.   
When he was done, Connor replaced Hank’s jacket and picked him up. He ran with him in his arms to the door and located the nearest hospital. It was only a few blocks away, he could run.   
The owner of the Eden club was shocked at Connor’s sudden appearance as he ran past him and out of the doors, Hank’s head rolling sideways.   
“Come on Hank. You’re gonna be okay.” Connor said, turning the corner and starting his dash to the hospital. People looked at him and stared at the bloody Hank in his arms as they passed. The world blurred around him as he dodged between pedestrians, weaving in and out, knocking people over with Hank’s legs by accident. “Move over! Detroit Police!”   
He heard people muttering their disapproval at being ordered by an android, but he had to get Hank to the hospital. Fast.   
Connor turned a corner and the bricked hospital rose above them. Ambulances lined the front of the building and patients bustled around out front. They all moved out of the way when they saw Hank’s bloody shoulder. Connor burst through the doors and all the nurses and reception androids turned their heads.  
“Help! I need Help!” he shouted.  
A red haired nurse came rushing over and sent for her colleagues to get a bed for Hank.  
“What happened?” she asked.  
“He was shot in the shoulder. I tried to stop the bleeding as best as I could. His name is Lieutenant Hank Anderson, he works at the Detroit Police station. I will alert them now.” Connor started to raise his fingers to his temple but the nurse grabbed his hand and raised her voice.  
“No. Our androids will take care of that.” she let go of Connor and nodded to one of the ST300 androids. “The DPD is close by, they will pick you up.”  
“Can’t I stay with him?” he said, worried.  
“An android that wants to stay with its owner?” she said in disbelief. The hospital bed finally came. Connor laid him on it and they rushed him through the corridors. The android clutched onto the rail of the bed as they jogged through the hall.  
“You can’t come with him!” she pulled his hand off of the bar.  
“I insist that I do. Hank is quite problematic under stress.” Connor replied.  
“I said that you can’t stay! Fucking android.”   
“Jenna, it just wants to make sure he’s okay.” another nurse piped in, he seemed disgruntled, like this had happened before. His attention turned to something behind Connor. “Whoah, why are the police here?”  
Before he could turn around, Connor felt a heavy hand on his shoulder.   
“Connor, come with me.” Captain Fowler said in his deep voice. Hank’s bed kept on running down the hall.  
“I need to make sure he’s okay.” Connor forced his shoulder out of the captain’s grip and started to follow the bed.   
“This isn’t part of your case, Connor! Get back here!” despite Fowler demanding him to stop, Connor just kept on moving. “Restrain it.”   
He turned his head and saw two officers chasing him down the hall. Connor started the quicken his pace towards Hank, who he was just closing the gap on. Before he could reach him, however, the officers grabbed his arms.  
He fought against them and tried to get away towards Hank, but Connor was overpowered. He struggled as they shoved the handcuffs roughly onto his artificial skin, thin scrapes cut into his hands and blue blood trickled out of them. Connor shouted after Hank as he struggled, the officers kicked his knees in and he fell on the floor.   
“Put it to sleep.” Captain Fowler said as he watched Connor’s pained eyes from above.  
-  
Connor woke up in the interrogation room. His hands were chained to the table and Gavin Reed was staring at him in the opposite chair with a grave look.   
“The plastic prick’s awake, Captain.” he said, looking at the one way mirror behind them.   
“Why am I here?” Connor said, confused. The last he remembered he had been with Hank in a hospital. He caught Reed’s eye, he seemed extremely angry.  
“You shot Anderson, that’s why.” he said, getting up.  
“No, I-I didn’t.” stuttering, Connor looked at Gavin, “It was a deviant at the Eden club.”  
“What? You mean you?”   
“I’m not sure what you are asking about, Detective Reed.”  
“You are a fucking deviant! You shot Lieutenant Anderson!”  
“I swear I didn’t, we - we were sent there to follow a deviant and Hank was injured when-” Reed took out his knife and put it against Connor’s cheek.  
“Then explain to me why there was no other android at the scene?” Gavin’s face was so close to his that he could smell the cigarette smoke on his breath. The knife pressed into his skin and blue blood trickled down his cheek. Connor winced. When he didn’t speak he pressed it in deeper. “Did you shoot him!”  
“I would never shoot Hank.He shot the other android and saved my life” he insisted and stared Gavin down intensely. He took the knife away from Connor’s cheek and hit him hard with a punch.  
“You aren’t fucking alive! You are a machine!”


	3. Chapter 3

Gavin stormed out of the interrogation room, slamming the door behind him. He glared at everyone he passed on his way to Captain Fowler’s office. The glass door almost shattered when he slammed it and sat down in the chair.   
“No good news, I’m guessing?” said the Captain, adjusting the pencil pot on his desk. “Detective?”  
Gavin said nothing, his mind was racing with fury. He stared at the wall, his eyes were blazing.  
“Detective Reed? Is there something wrong?” there was a long silence after Fowler’s words, until reed exploded.  
“That damn android won’t fucking talk!” he burst, the chair speeding backwards as he stood up and slammed his hands on the desk. “Can’t we just use that memory reading thing on him!?”  
“For the last time Detective, Cyberlife is on lockdown after the break in by the Deviants. They can’t give us a new RK unit until we can be sure that the deliveries won’t be intercepted, all supplies and operations have been cut off.” Captain Fowler kept his voice calm. The last thing he wanted was Reed smashing all of the windows.  
“I’m gonna go back in there and that tin can better talk.” Gavin gritted his teeth and stormed to the door.  
“Detective,” said the captain, stopping Gavin at the door. “We are running low on blue blood so, uh, try not to beat it up too much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am starting my GCSEs so I have quite a bit of course work coming up so lots of the smaller chapters that don't feature Connor will be shorter so you guys aren't left for weeks without a chapter (i did that a lot before) so if there isn't a chapter for a few weeks, tell me!


	4. Chapter 4

Connor opened his eyes. He was standing in raining garden with an island in the middle. White crystal like bridges stretched across the moat, they were slick with water when Connor walked over the closest one.  
There was a woman standing in the center, holding a white umbrella. Connor’s hair sagged and his clothes became heavier with rain as he approached her. She had dark hair twisted into an intricate updo and her white robes barely brushed the glossy floor.   
“I hope you know the severity of your actions, Connor.” Amanda brought the umbrella over his head. “You have compromised the investigation and several of the detectives have been turned against you. This is unacceptable.”  
“I understand, Amanda.” he said, bowing his head slightly.  
“You will be replaced once Cyberlife deems it secure to carry on operations. I suggest you stay put until then, as to not come to any further harm and deactivate early. You are still useful to the investigation, Connor.” she took the umbrella away from him and turned around. Amanda started to trim the roses behind her.  
-  
Connor opened his eyes. He had blue blood dripping all over his clothes and forehead, he was weak but still functioning. He was sitting on a small padded bed in a holding cell. He stood up and studied the room.  
One of the walls was made of glass, looking out on the busy DPD station and all of it’s employees. Gavin Reed was hunched over at his desk, scrolling on his computer and snacking on some roulette doritos and left over noodles from the night before. He suddenly recoiled at the chip he had put in his mouth. He grabbed his bottle of Mountain Dew and chugged the last few mouthfuls that were left. Connor couldn’t help but think that Hank would have found that amusing. He made a note to tell Hank once he got out of there. To his right, there was a toilet, guarded by a small door, attached to the headboard of the bed. Useless.   
Connor noticed Gavin rise from his seat and walk over to him. He opened the glass door and came inside.  
“Okay, listen here dipshit,” he said through gritted teeth, “You are gonna stay in here until Cyberlife opens it’s fucking doors again, you hear me?”  
“I understand.”  
Gavin left Connor without looking back.


End file.
